


Only Dancing

by vixy



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Stripper!Booker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixy/pseuds/vixy
Summary: Joe and Nicky meet a hot man at a bar, they decide they want to see more of him.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Only Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this amazing  fic  that made my head spin (like Booker on the pole)

As the blistering hot afternoon slowly faded into a balmy night, Joe and Nicky made their way to the club they’d found not a month ago. And to the man that had entranced them both.

Joe did admit to himself that it was almost silly how it had happened. Borderline ridiculous, even. Nicky would just say they were meant to find each other.

That night, the first time they saw  _ him _ , Joe and Nicky were taking shelter from a storm in a bar they’d never been to. Neither of them cared too much for the loud music or the cheap drinks, but waiting for it to stop raining with a drink in hand seemed like a good idea at the time. It turned out to be so much more than that.

There was a tall blond man leaning on the bar, talking animatedly with the bartender. Nicky elbowed Joe but there was no need, Joe had already noticed him. They exchanged a meaningful glance and wordlessly decided they had to talk to him. They all but materialized by his side not a minute later.

“Would you let us buy you a drink?” Joe asked, one arm on the bar, the other around Nicky’s waist.

The blond man looked them up and down. “I would usually say yes, but I don’t drink before work.” He swirled the contents of his glass, it appeared to be just water. “It’s dangerous, you see.”

“Maybe we could see you after work,” Nicky suggested, not even attempting to hide his obvious interest.

“Maybe you could see me at work.” The man bit his lip. He asked the bartender for a pen, scribbled something on a napkin and slid it towards Joe. Then he turned around and left.

Joe read the smudged words to Nicky. It was an address a couple of blocks away, and something that sounded like a command “ask for Booker”, well now they just had to.

Ten minutes later, Joe and Nicky were outside a club. The storm had eased into a light rain, not ideal weather yet but at least it wasn’t as uncomfortable. The man at the door let them in when Joe asked for Booker, following the laconic instruction on the napkin.

Once inside, they forgot all about the rain. The place was not just a club, it was a strip club, going by the disposition of seats around a stage, the pole on said stage, and the gorgeous woman wrapped around the pole. 

They were not sure where they could find Booker, the place was full and all the tables around the stage were taken. 

“Maybe he tends bar?”

Joe and Nicky were on their way to the bar when the crowd cheered for the woman on stage and the MC introduced The French Tease, Booker. 

Joe raised his eyebrows. “Maybe not.”

For the next few minutes their eyes were glued to Booker. He walked onstage shirtless, wearing torn jeans that were discarded thirty seconds later, leaving very little to Joe’s and Nicky’s imaginations. Still, they wanted to see more. When Booker’s routine ended, they ordered drinks at the bar and waited for Booker to come back out, only half-hoping he would be wearing more than a thong.

Nicky turned to Joe, a roguish smirk on his face. “You’ll be picking glitter out of your beard for a month, hayati.”

“Oh well…” 

“So, what do you think?” Booker interrupted.

“I think it’s good you don’t drink before doing that.” Nicky pointed at the pole.

“And I think we’d like to see more of you.” Joe smiled.

Booker snorted. “That can be arranged, I’m here every other day and I’m sure I can talk Andy into letting us use a private room. Only dancing, though.”

Joe shook his head. “That’s not what I mean. We’d like something a lot more private.”

“Really?” Booker looked from Joe to Nicky. “I think I’ll take you up on the drink now, then we’ll see.”

They took Booker home with them that same night, barely making it to the bed before falling in a tangle of limbs, all of them desperate and needy.

Two days later, Joe and Nicky went back to the club. And two days after that. Every time Booker hit the stage they were there, admiring him, worshipping him, waiting to drag him back to their bed. They had been doing that for a few weeks now, but tonight. Tonight. Tonight they would ask Booker to be theirs, just as they were his.


End file.
